Dangerous Feelings
by rivillie
Summary: Chloe/Lex. Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Dangerous Feelings  
  
By Rebecca  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: It's a Chloe/Lex  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the show. The show belongs to its writers and creators.  
  
Author's notes: Hey guys, this story is going to be long and it's not going to be pretty through out some parts.  
  
Feedback: Always, I love it. If you have suggestions, there are greatly pretty only if they are constructive. Thanks.  
  
  
  
Chloe pulled her 94' blue blazer into the parking lot behind the building that housed the Smallville Ledger. She grabbed up her backpack and laptop case. Chloe smiled as she walked up to the glass doors with the black label on front of it. She was now seventeen years old and a junior at Smallville High school. The editor and chief of the Ledger, Mr. Travis, had kept track of the articles that Chloe had written over the few years that she had been the editor of the Torch. He had gone to her before school let out and offered her an internship at the Ledger. Of coarse, Chloe had graciously taken up the offer. So, here she was two weeks into June and she was an intern at the Ledger.  
  
Chloe walked into the lobby with a bright smile on her face. Whenever she would walk through the doors a feeling of pride passed over her. She was the youngest intern the newspaper had ever had and she was proud to be that person. Chloe walked to the desk in the lobby and smiled at Grace, the secretary.  
  
"Good morning Chloe, how are you?" Grace said smiling at Chloe as she looked up from the computer. Chloe smiled at the young woman who had taken instantly been a great help to Chloe when she had first arrived.  
  
"Morning Grace." Grace Thompson was a 28-year-old woman who had moved to Smallville to get away from the busy life of Metropolis. Chloe would often laugh when Grace talked about getting away from Smallville. Chloe had loved Metropolis and she would jump at a chance to move there any day.  
  
"How is Travis?" Chloe questioned tapping her hands on the desk. Grace blushed and sighed at the thought of her boy friend.  
  
"He's great. He just got a new job at the Luthor Corp. He says it's been going great." Chloe nodded her head and smiled.  
  
"That's great. Tell him I said hi. I should get going. See you later Grace." Chloe waved to the secretary and walked to the flight of stairs. She walked up two flights of stairs and into the flurry of people and papers. Chloe waved at several of the journalists and workers at their desks. She passed by Mr. Smith's office and glanced in. He was on the phone with his back towards the door. Chloe silently turned and left. She walked to her desk and sat down. She pulled out her laptop and switched it on.  
  
Although Chloe was an intern, she barely ever had anything to do that interested her. She had often talked to Mr. Smith about writing a story for the paper but he had firmly shaken his head no. Chloe loved to write and it was the only thing in the world that she did good beside investigation. She was a journalist and good one at that. But, Mr. Smith had firmly stated that she was not ready to do any journalism work. So, Chloe mainly helped the layout editors to layout the newspaper. She ran errands for people and helped to do investigation work on the Internet. She just couldn't wait for school to start back up again so she could get back to work on the Torch where she was able to be the editor and write her own stories.  
  
Because it was the beginning of the week, Chloe really had nothing to do. Unless someone needed her to run an errand she would be forced to play a game of solitaire. She glanced around her desk and smiled at the picture that was placed beside the printer. It was taken at the end of her sophomore year. Chloe, Clark, Pete, Lana, and Whitney had all been in the picture. 'Who would have thought that Lana and Whitney would be two of my best friends?' Chloe mused to herself. Yes, the past year had been one of many changes. The first had been that Whitney and Lana had broken up. And the strange thing was that Whitney had been the one to initiate it. Lana and Clark had been dancing around their feelings but Lana had not wanted to act on them for fear of hurting Whitney. Whitney, of coarse, had seen it all along. He sat Lana down and told her that he wanted to be happy. When Clark had told Chloe this Chloe had about dropped to the ground in surprise. Whitney had always seemed the type to get jealous easily and she knew that he had hated Clark.  
  
After the breakup Chloe had expected Lana and Clark to immediately hook up. But, no, they had not. Instead, Lana had come to Chloe asking her permission. That had surprised Chloe the most. Lana had said Chloe was her only real female friend and she did not want to ruin it. Chloe had just laughed and told Lana to go ahead with Clark. So, Clark had finally gotten his dream girl and Lana had become one of Chloe's best friends. Clark and Pete had started to hang out with Whitney a lot more which meant Chloe had seen a lot more of the blonde football star. He had started to work on the torch with Chloe and the others and surprisingly Chloe had found herself becoming fast friends with him. And that's how the clan of friends was brought together. They were still best friends. Whitney had stayed at home going to the community college about ten minutes outside of Smallville. He had wanted to stay with his father who everyday became sicker and sicker.  
  
Chloe was brought of her thoughts as someone tapped her on her shoulder. She looked up to see Gavin James smiling down at her. The twenty one year old journalist was probably the best one at the paper. He, like Chloe, was new to the paper. He had moved to Smallville from a similar small town in Montana. After seeing his talent, Mr. Smith had immediately hired him as a reporter for the paper.  
  
"Hey Sullivan. How's it going?" He questioned sitting on her desk. Chloe smiled at him and rested back in her chair.  
  
"Hey James. Everything is cool. Boring, but cool. What's up with you?" She questioned curiously. He shrugged and smiled tilting his head towards Mr. Smith's office door.  
  
"I heard that Mr. Smith has a big story coming up. He hasn't assigned anyone to it yet, though." Chloe smiled but after a few seconds she frowned again and sulked.  
  
"Of coarse, he won't sign me to it. 'I'm not ready for a story yet.'" She quoted Mr. Smith. Gavin laughed and patted her back.  
  
"Aw, come on Sullivan, you'll be able to do a story soon." She nodded but they quickly jumped as the door to Mr. Smith's office was thrown open. He walked out with a smile on his face and stalked right for her desk.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Smith." Chloe said smiling. He smiled at the two of them and patted her back.  
  
"Good morning, Chloe, Gavin. Gavin, could you give me and Chloe a moment?" He questioned. Gavin smiled and nodded. He patted her arm comfortingly and walked back to his desk.  
  
"What's up Mr. Smith?" Chloe questioned smiling brightly but still a bit hesitant. Mr. Smith smiled warmly at the girl. She had great potential to become a great journalist some day. He sat down opposite Chloe and folded his arms.  
  
"Well Chloe, you'll never guess who I just got off of the phone with." He stated smiling. She quirked her eyebrow and stared at him in interest.  
  
"Who?" She questioned curiously. He smiled and clapped his hands.  
  
"Lex Luthor." He stated. Chloe's jaw dropped open and she stared at him in shock. No one had heard from Lex in over a year. Even Clark had not talked to him. The whole town knew he still lived at the Luthor Manor. But, it was like he didn't want to talk to anyone. The vegetables that the Kents delivered were picked up instead of Clark delivering. One of the Luthor's workers had just arrived one day and picked them telling the Kent's that he would be taking them from now on. What a surprise it was for her to hear that he had called the paper! The Smallville Ledger!  
  
"Lex Luthor? Are you sure?" She sputtered out. He laughed and nodded.  
  
"I'm positive. I reacted like you did just now. I'm positive that is was Mr. Luthor. I have met him quite a few times and he has that cocky voice that just sticks in your mind." Chloe laughed at this and nodded.  
  
"I know what you mean." She said smiling. Mr. Smith frowned and looked at her in shock.  
  
"You do? You've met him?" He questioned. Chloe smiled and nodded.  
  
"Sure, he was my best friend's friend and then we've talked quite a few times. I've interviewed him for the Torch before and he came to my sixteenth birthday party." Mr. Smith stared at her in shock and she softly laughed.  
  
"Wow, well that explains it." He stated staring off into space in deep thought.  
  
"Explains what Mr. Smith?" She questioned.  
  
"When he called, he said that he wanted to do a story. I said okay and told him I'd send a reporter over immediately. He then said no, that he wanted a specific person. I asked him who and he said you." Chloe sat back in surprise.  
  
"What? Me? How did he know I'm an intern here?" She questioned. Mr. Smith shrugged his shoulders stating that he did not know.  
  
"Well, he said he wanted you to head over there tonight. That is if you weren't busy. He said he didn't want to invade on your plans." Chloe held up her hands with a smile.  
  
"I'll do it. I'll be over there tonight." She said smiling.  
  
"Great! Well, he said dinner would be served and to be there at seven. Don't mess this up Chloe. It will be one of the biggest stories we've had in quite a while. Now, you can have the day off. I want you to be able to prepare for it. Go out and buy some nice clothes." He said standing up. Chloe just listened to it all in shock.  
  
"Go on! Get!" He cried. Chloe jumped up and grabbed her bag. She unhooked her laptop and placed it back in its case. Soon, she was walking out of the building with a wave towards Grace. 


	2. Talk Between Friends

Chloe drove down the streets of Smallville with the radio blaring. She was listening to Iris by Goo Goo Dolls. The music could be heard from the street as she drove past them. Chloe slowed down and turned into a space in front of Lana's cafe. She stepped out and locked the blazer up. Chloe turned her head and caught a glimpse of a black ford runner on the opposite side of the street. As soon as she spotted it whoever was driving sped off down the street. Chloe frowned but shrugged as she turned to walk into the café.  
  
Chloe spotted Whitney and Pete in the far corner of the café. She smiled and waved at them as she walked over.  
  
"Hey Chlo!" Whitney said standing up and kissing her cheek. She smiled and scooted into the booth.  
  
"Hey guys." She said brightly smiling at them. Pete stared at her for a second and raised his eyebrow in question.  
  
"Hey Chlo, what's up?" Pete questioned as she took a sip of his chocolate shake.  
  
"What do you mean, 'what's up'?" She questioned wiggling her eyebrows still with the same bright smile on her face.  
  
"Because, you have that giggly smile on your face which means you have some really good news or something great has happened to you." He said smiling.  
  
"Yeah Chloe, spill." Whitney said smiling.  
  
"Okay! I'll tell you! It's so great!" She cried clapping her hands together. Pete and Whitney laughed at her high spirit and waited for her to continue but she just giggled.  
  
"And? What's great?" Pete urged rolling his eyes at her.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you."  
  
"So tell us!" Whitney cried.  
  
"Tell what?" A voice asked from behind them. They turned to see Clark and Lana standing there.  
  
"Hey guys! Just in time. Where were you by the way? Making out in the back room?" Chloe questioned once again wriggling her eyebrows. Lana and Clark reddened as they sat down.  
  
"Chloe! For heaven's sake! Say what you are going to say!" Pete cried raising his arms up.  
  
"Okay, okay. I was at work. And guess what?" They all leaned in curiously.  
  
"You're supposed to say, 'what'!" Chloe cried. They all rolled their eyes and Whitney nudged her on the side to continue.  
  
"Alright, party poopers, anyway. I get to do a story! Mr. Smith is letting me do a story!" She cried happily. They all whooped and hollered patting her on the back and congratulating her.  
  
"Well, what's the story?" Lana asked smiling, happy for her best friend.  
  
"You'll never believe it. Mr. Smith told me that the only reason he is letting me do this is because I was requested."  
  
"Really? Wow, someone really important must have requested you to do the story. Who's the story on?" Clark questioned.  
  
"Lex Luthor!" She burst out smiling. Their mouth's dropped open in surprise especially Clark's.  
  
"Chloe, are you sure? Lex Luthor?"  
  
"Yes Clark, it was defiantly him. Mr. Smith recognized his voice. He wants me to come over for dinner tonight."  
  
"Wow, I can't believe it. No one has seen or heard from Lex in about a year. I wonder what he wants. And why you?" Pete asked. Chloe shrugged her shoulders and smiled.  
  
"I don't know. I guess he just wants someone he knows. I just don't know how he knew I was an intern at the Ledger."  
  
"Oh, you know Lex. He knows everything that goes on in Smallville." Lana stated as she handed them all fries.  
  
"What I want to know is why no one's ever seen him for so long." Clark whispered staring at the table in deep thought.  
  
"Who knows, maybe Chloe will find out?" Whitney offered.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Chloe said standing up and grabbing her bag.  
  
"Well, I've got to get going. I have to pick up a dress to wear tonight. And, I have to get home take a nap and shower and get ready for the dinner." She said standing in front of them while reaching over and grabbing a fry.  
  
"Well, good luck Chlo! Call us and tell us what happened afterwards!" Clark said smiling. She nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yep, I will, see you later guys." She said waving at them and walking out of the café. Chloe walked to her blazer and stared across the street. Once again, the same black ford runner was sitting there. A shiver went down her back and she quickly got into her blazer pulling out of the parking space.  
  
As Chloe drove down the street she could notice the ford runner five cars back. Chloe turned right onto another street, which was almost completely empty. She sped down the street glancing back to see if the black ford runner was still there. She sighed in relief when she didn't see it. 'Who is that?' Chloe wondered as she drove towards her home outside of Smallville.  
  
Chloe locked her blazer and walked into the house. As she closed her front door a black ford runner slowly passed by the house.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews. I'll have another chapter out soon! 


End file.
